


Harvest Time

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, My Reverse World -Not Dark Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were happy, once upon a time, living a dream they thought would end only with adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest Time

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Harvest Time  
**Characters:** Johan, Yubel, Rune (also known as Johan's Dark World Double in the original canon)  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A57, 500 word drabble; Written for the GX Flash Bingo, prompt #36, orange  
**Notes:** This takes place in my reverse world, many years before the main story.  
**Summary:** They were happy, once upon a time, living a dream they thought would end only with adulthood.

* * *

A small sphere flew through the air towards Johan. He caught and squeezed it just enough to test without squashing it. Then he started to peel the skin off. 

“This is a good one, Yubel!” He said, sinking his teeth into the deliciousness. 

“So when do I get one?” Rune didn't entirely pout, but the way he slid his eyes over to Yubel gave that impression. 

Yubel didn't look impressed, but impressing Yubel, especially when it was Rune attempting to do so, wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Another orange flew a moment later, and Rune's pout vanished, replaced by a cheerful grin. 

Not everyone would find picking oranges that enjoyable, but the triplets weren't just anyone. Johan loved the taste of oranges, and dreamed consistently of days when he would be able to have all of them that he'd ever wanted. 

“Are we almost done?” Yubel wanted to know, settling down in between Rune and Johan as they took a break. Sweat streaked down them all, dirt plastered all over. Johan looked forward to their evening bath almost as much as he did to their payment and the occasional orange they could 'steal'. 

“Almost.” Johan gestured to the setting sun. As soon as it was too dark to see what they were doing, they would be off-duty for another day. 

Rune closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “What about for the whole harvest?” He didn't sound as eager for it as one might think. Johan understood. When there weren't any more oranges to pick, they wouldn't have anymore for themselves, unless they could manage to buy a few. 

Which wasn't that easy; oranges sold for high prices, and being a trio of orphans didn't give them a lot of money to play around with. But next year, there would be more oranges, and they would be older, taller, stronger, and maybe able to save enough money for that savored treat. 

“Still a few days left,” Johan said, closing his own eyes. He could feel his siblings there next to him, their warm presence as close and comforting as the sun. 

The old woman who owned and tended the orange orchard let them stay there as long as they wanted during the harvest season, so long as they turned the results of their labors in before it was too dark. Johan knew they'd have to get up soon and do that. But it was so peaceful here and they had worked hard all day, and the day before, and the day before that. 

Yubel poked both of them with long fingers. “Come on. We need to get finished. _Then_ we can sleep.” 

Johan glowered at that. “Why do you have to be responsible?” 

“Because you can't be bothered,” Yubel replied tartly, but he could see the smile. “Come on. Let's get it done.” 

Johan wriggled his way to his feet, as did Rune. One more day gone, but more to come, with the family that he loved. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
